Happy New Year
by mephonic
Summary: okay so i did this since i been reading some stuff,i don't really like Ed Edd n Eddy yaoi but when i saw this couple i just had to found some stories,anyways so i readied this one amazing story base by some comic by my friend C2ndy2c1d did.so i looked and she didn't have the comic and so i ask the person if he/she could ask her to post it on DA and she did!so here is one please R


-Edd POV-

it was a new your!2000!oh what a happy day!well it would be if my friends were here...Eddy was with his family and his brother,may god help him!and Ed was going to some Comic party or some thing,we were planing on drinking but i guess that won't happen.i alone in our old tree house drinking beer and waiting for the fire works,how sad

"hey Dork!"i look down form the window,it was old bully that hated me for years,what was he doing here?how did he find me?"are you going to let me in or what?"

"oh sorry Kevin,please come if you wish"he nodded,he change over the hair grow back to a longer and darker shade,his body more manly then over and his eyes glow up even more so you could see his blue eyes.i use to somewhat like Kevin but that was back when i was five,he was my best friend beside Eddy but one day Eddy drop my ice cream and made me Kevin had a huge fight,the teacher had to take Kevin off of then we haven't really talk besides him calling me a 'dork'

"wow you clean this place up"

"well yes..after it fail apart that is"Kevin look around"where is Dork and Dorky"

"..they are off for today"he rise a eyes brown"and your sitting on your butt drinking...nice man"he grad a beer"so what else will you do?"

"well we were planing on watching the fire works"

"form here?"i blush a bit"we couldn't go see them up close since...we do not have any money"

"well then"he sat his beer down and walk near the rope"why not come with me?my dad is shooting fir works right now"i blush,he never let me or the eds near his house.i shouldn't but i have nothing better to do beside look for new books"okay.."

we soon later we walk to the front door of Kevin's house,i panted a few times.i never been inside his house before,beside those play dates we use to have but that was a long time ago"okay then come on in"he open the door,i was amazed by how much stuff her house was felled with things that i never seen before!"so i'll tell my dad your here okay?"he lifted me alone in this beautiful room,the couch was big for five or more and his TV was bigger then Ed's.i walk over to the fire place,all were felled with baby picture's of biggest one was Kevin and his whole family together,his mother Angel.i remember her when i was little,she was a kind take us out for ice cream and play some fun game's,one day she died on my birthday.i thought i did something to cause it but Kevin just said she was sick and she just wanted to be my birthday angel,how i miss that woman

"hey Edward!"i turn,it was Kevin's dad"oh m-m-m"

"Max just call me Max"he looks just like Kevin,but with longer and most add nice tone though was clam and nicer,he never wear a suit so i is a good man"wow you look cuter then i remember!"

i blush"d-don't y-you mean handsome?"

"nope!no matter if your a boy or a girl,your always cute"he punch my arm,i gasp"still wearing that hat i see"

"will yes b-"i was sock by what just happen,he pull my hat off my head.i was frozen,sock,out of my mind!"so your hair is brown huh?always thought it was black or something"

"hey d-WOW!dud your hair is longer then mine!"my hair was very will long but that wasn't why i hide my hair"aww how cute you have a little rainbow on your cow lick"that's why"dud how did that happen?"

i look down"when i was little i use to paint...alot and some paint got on my hair,it won't come off...i try everything known to man!but it won't come off,mother told me it looked cute but i knew it was awful"i ran to the back and cry,i was crying on a Kevin's weak of me"dud i don't care"i turn,it was Kevin"w-what?"

"dude i don't care!it looks cool and some what cute,yeah its a little...weird but hey that's what makes you,you"

i sniff"thank you...but may i ask why are you so..nice to me?"

"...i miss you..i miss the fun things we use to do when we were kids,i thought i would get over you in middle school but it only made me think of you"he holds my hands"after my mom die i thought i would lose you to...i saw how sad you were and i snap...after that you stop hanging around with me so i got pissed off and started to bully you and Eddy...I may been a ass back then but now.."his face was closer to mine"i see that i love you.."

"w-what about Nazz?!"

"she was my crush and i would never forget her,but she seem to like guys with a bigger heart...look i don't know how to show love but if you let me.."

i smiled"then let me teach you"i push my lips close to his,it was like when Eddy kiss me or when Marie kissed me,no it was amazing

i could still hear the fire works going off,i turn and saw his dad smiling that both smile and walk inside and that's how i spend my New Year's day with my new boyfriend

the end 


End file.
